


Tell Me It's Real

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Boys in Skirts, Broken Families, Character Death, Crazy, Dating, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Protective Choi Soobin, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Schizophrenia, Stabbing, Surgery, Trauma, Violence, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: «Tell Me It's Real»Taehyun is in love with Hyuka but he can never confess cuz Hyuka is dating Yeonjun or...is he?Beomgyu should've never trusted Hyuka.....what has become of him?Which is real? Which is not?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Real?

Hueningkai sit where Taehyun is situated, they always like to spend lunch break in the comfort of silence that the school rooftop offers. Just two best friends in their own world, the taller boy flops himself down to the spot next to Taehyun excitedly.

"What's got you so excited?" The latter asks while munching on his kimbap roll, Hueningkai grins before shoving a piece of paper with a big  _ 78%  _ written in red in his face, the excitement radiating off his being like the sun above them which made Taehyun chuckle lightly before actually reaching to pat his fluffy black hair.

"See? What did I tell ya? You can do it if you tried hard enough~" he smiles at his best friend who is too busy giggling, Hueningkai smirks at him with a mischievous grin. "You know what this means right Taehyunnie? Remember your promise!" he taunts while Taehyun rolls his eyes and pouts.

"Yeah.. yeah...I'd call you Prince Hueningkai the smartest for a whole month..." he says and Kai falls over his back laughing at the statement. "Have you taken your vitamins yet? You better or you'll get scolded again!" Taehyun reminds him, Hueningkai nods and gives him a thumbs up.

Taehyun then whines and playfully punches him "I can't believe that's your motivation to score better in exams!" he then proceeds to stuff a roll into Kai's mouth before he can go off laughing again. The boy only happily munching on the food given to him.

They quickly calm down and eat their lunches, the silence falls upon them again and only the sound of munching and the gentle breeze can be heard. "Yeonjun hyung cheers me on too y'know" The taller boy suddenly blurts out, he grins shyly and Taehyun's hands freezes mid air and places down the roll he is holding.

The sour feeling in his gut bubbles up lightly while he fights the urge to frown and roll his eyes, he wishes Hueningkai never brings him up when they talk but with a title comes certain duties. Which is why Taehyun pushes down the ugly green eyed monster in his head and turns to his best friend.

Bitterly he smiles and looks at Hueningkai, wishing those feelings the younger harboured for another boy were for him instead. "Oh yeah? Did he... tutor you?" His heart squeezing at how Hueningkai's eyes sparkles each time he talks about his boyfriend. 

Taehyun knows Yeonjun is a senior of two years and they've been dating for a while now, almost 2 years and he's seen Hueningkai been nothing but happy. The boy always has some sort of fluffy tale to share and tell him, happy memories of him and his boyfriend. 

Granted, he's never met the guy who could make his best friend(and also the boy he has been in love with)so happy that each time Hueningkai talks about him, he looks so joyful and contemptuous. Like now with how Kai is still talking about Yeonjun with that shyness that usually wears off after the honeymoon phase, it never did wear off for him.

It's adorable and there's just so much Taehyun would do for Hueningkai to see him the way he sees Yeonjun.

"Well he tried! Junnie hyung isn't all that good with academic stuff either but he's trying!" The boy chuckles as he talks, Taehyun can only offer a strained smile that looks too real and cheers him on. His heart is bleeding at the unrequited love he is fated with but that's okay, as long as Hueningkai is happy.

Taehyun would walk on a path of flames for Hueningkai's happiness.

"I'm glad….you're lucky to have him" Taehyun adds in and peels his attention back to the food in his palms while trying to push down the stinging jealousy still bubbling from within. Hueningkai's smile falters a little at the passiveness, but he quickly collects himself before Taehyun can notice.

_ He can never let him notice. _

"But I think I'm luckier to have you Taehyunnie~" He singsongs and throws his arms around the smaller male, snuggling close while his nose burying into Taehyun's neck which has the boy giggling at the ticklishness. Taehyun can't help but let his lips curve up at the gesture, tints of pink on his cheeks while he pretends to reject the boy's hug.

"You sure? It's always _Yeonjunnie hyung_ this or _Yeonjunnie hyung_ that.."

Hueningkai shrieks a denial, rambling on about how Taehyun will always be first and foremost to him, his ride or die. And Taehyun thinks it's kind of sad, how everything about them is limited to this thin line of  _ 'friendship'  _ that he wishes so badly to cross but could never, not when Hueningkai's happiness is on stake.

Then again, he may not really know the heart of his best friend as well as he thought. 

They part ways to their own classrooms, Hueningkai sighs as he marches his way down the hallways of students. Having known Taehyun for as long as he could remember, he knows how much the boy cares for him but the guilt is still heavy in his gut.

Hueningkai knows he's being unreasonable and selfish but he's too scared of losing Taehyun, he couldn't even live with the thought of not having the brown haired boy in his life. Taehyun is too perfect, too beautiful and kind. He's far more than just an understanding friend who occasionally follows Kai's crazy ideas more than he'd like to admit.

If Hueningkai falls, he's there to catch him into his arms. When Kai feels insecure and haunted by the demons of his minds, Taehyun is the shining knight that chases away the negativity with his comforting words of assurance. When the world gets too loud, Taehyun's soothing voice is what anchors him to his sanity.

There is a point where Hueningkai is sure, he needs Taehyun, there's just simply no way he can live his life without the boy by his side every step of the way.

The moment he knows these feelings are growing into something more than just platonic love, he knows he has to do something, anything to keep it from ruining their friendship. Kai would do anything as long as he can keep Taehyun by his side, even if he has to suppress his own feelings.

So he told a lie.

He tells Taehyun of this charming senior of blond hair but only slightly shorter than himself, a flirt that treasures his love like a valuable stone, he created  _ 'Yeonjun' _ with his words and lies. Claiming he has a boyfriend, lying to his heart that these blooming roses inside of him aren't for the boy with the prettiest eyes he has ever seen.

What isn't real can simply be pretended to be real right? 

And it sort of worked in its own twisted way, it's easier to ignore the tingly feelings that sparks through him whenever they cuddle, or the ache of wanting whenever Taehyun smiles and unconsciously acts cute. The desire to call such perfection his, but the fear of losing said perfection is greater.

Hueningkai loves Taehyun, falls so hard and deeply in love that it scares him that his feelings might show and chase Taehyun away from him. 

And he can't have that.

But Hueningkai has no idea that his feelings are not one sided, not in the slightest when Taehyun's love for him can rival his own feelings for the boy. In fact…..had he not came up with such a fairy tale out of his own fear; Taehyun would've confessed.

The words were at the tip of his tongue that very afternoon but died just like his heart when Hueningkai told him he has a lover, and that lover certainly isn't him. Taehyun remembered the way his voice was almost cracking, the smile he forced almost shattering as the words processed in his head.

Only an echo of  _ 'I'm too late…'  _ in his head.

_

"Do you think this would look good on me?" Hueningkai asks while trying on some new clothes, a pink hoodie and grey jeans. Taehyun does a one over and shakes his head disapprovingly "It's basically what you always wear but in different colors…" he comments while his eyes trail over the many choices in the store.

"Whaaaaaat?! You're the one who said I don't need new clothes to attend this party but now you're dissing my fashion sense?!" Hueningkai cries out bewilderedly while Taehyun waves off the comment. 

Hands rummaging through the racks with ease with hsibeyes trained on each clothing for something that might catch his eye "If you wanna shop so badly why not go all out?...Aha! Here take this…" he smirks while tossing the piece of fabric to Kai.

Hueningkai yelps and blushes bright red, it's a cute soft pink half-skirt with a short dangling chain accessory, he nearly dropped it. "You can wear that with some tights and a crop top, Yeonjun hyung wouldn't know what hit him" Taehyun says in pure monotone while handing the clothing he chose to Hueningkai whose face is heating up every second at the sight of the clothes.

"I...I don't know if I'll look good...in these…" he's never tried anything so bold, so Hueningkai is very insured, plus it's his first party as a college student despite being around for the past 2 years. Taehyun gives him an assuring smile "Don't worry I'll wear something similar if it helps, you look amazing in anything Ningning'' 

And that is all takes for Hueningkai to disappear into the changing room and emerge seconds later while keeping his gaze on the floor with a beet red face with one leg tucked behind the other. 

When he had glanced at himself in the mirror, he jaw dropped at how much the outfit suits him, the cream tights with heart and diamonds looked so cute and the half skirt hugs his waist so well. The plain yellow long sleeve crop top on top of his white undershirt gave him sweater paws and honestly Hueningkai feels gorgeous. 

Taehyun's breath hitches when Hueningkai shows himself, grateful the boy isn't looking up otherwise Kai would definitely not miss how much he is blushing and loving the view. "STOP S-STARING!!" Hueningkai yelps, wanting to grab the nearest thing and fling at the boy. 

Taehyun laughs at the shyness being shown, it's so adorable and if only Hueningkai got dressed up so prettily and cute for him instead of his boyfriend. Well, at least he can doll himself up more than usual for the other. 

Sometimes Taehyun is amazed at how pathetic he can be. 

Snapped out of his daze, Taehyun turns to see Hueningkai holding up a few pieces of clothing with a borderline evil smirk. "Your turn~" he gulps and nervously laughs, he did sort of brought this upon himself.

In the end, Taehyun's outfit is a similar half-skirt but in lilac, white tights and dark purple fishnet sleeved crop top on top of a grey undershirt. Hueningkai swears his heart did a few quadruple flip when Taehyun steps out of that dressing room. Taehyun then decided it is a good idea to do a little spin and strike a peace sign pose.

Hueningkai nearly has a cardiac arrest on the spot.

They arrive at the party and catches almost everyone's attention, well Hueningkai did at least. He has all the boys and girls ogling at him, some even try to hit him up which made the boy uncomfortable at some point when the attempts got persistent and stubborn since drunk college students can't seem to comprehend a simple phrase of  _ 'I have a boyfriend' _ . 

When Taehyun tries to scare them off he was ignored, and that doesn't sit well with Kai. They decided to ditch the stupid party an hour in since it wasn't really all that fun,  _ 'college parties are so overated' _ Taehyun complains moments after. The two order pizza and decide to crash at Hueningkai's dorm room for the remains of the night.

Both boys are still in their glitzy outfits and makeup stuffing their faces with greasy pizza while huddled up together on Hueningkai's bed, a laptop in front of them playing some random kdrama. The sound of rain outside along with the way the room is dimly lit, it's oddly serene.

"You got cheese on my clothes" Taehyun comments with a sigh when he feels Hueningkai slipping an arm behind his back and a hand rests on his waist. "Shh….just wash it later" maybe it was the grease that's making him so bold, but gosh does he not care at all, he just wants to hold Taehyun this way as if the boy is his.

T bit the inside of his lips, "Ningning….you….you can't do this…" he starts, slowly he pulls himself away from the other and does not miss the way Hueningkai is reluctant to let go. The black haired boy looks at his best friend, a frown on his face while his heart slowly picks up fear.

The smaller boy looks at him quizzically, confused and hurt on his face "What would Yeonjun hyung say? You can't….act like this..with me...when you already have a boyfriend…" _because_ _it hurts me, it hurts that you're not mine, you are someone else's…._

With each word it's almost like Hueningkai's worst nightmare coming to life, "He doesn't mind! Besides we're just cuddling and we do that all the time, even before I started dating him. It's not like we can't be that way anymore"  _ right? _

Taehyun takes a deep breath and gets off the bed, "You don't get it…..you….I'm just gonna-" but he can't take another step when the taller boy grabs his wrist firmly. A plea in his eyes begging for Taehyun to stay because he doesn't understand, why? Why can't things just stay the way they are? Why suddenly Taehyun is so defensive?

"Then tell me Taehyun! What is it that I'm not getting?" He exclaims out loud desperately. Taehyun cast his gaze away from Hueningkai, lips trembling as fresh tears trails down his face and ruins his makeup. 

Alarmed, Hueningkai wants to pull him into a hug because Taehyun looks so  _ sad _ , but Taehyun only shoves him away forcefully "Taehyun-"

"I'm in love with you"

_ What _

Hueningkai's whole body tenses at the sudden confession, there's no way he's hearing this right, it can't be can it? 

Taehyun shoots up his head to look at him, the tiredness and pain displayed on his face now that the mask he had worn is taken off. He strains a small sad smile for the boy, it felt like shit. 

"Always have and always will be in love with you Hueningkai. For years you are happy with Yeonjun hyung….how can I ruin that? It hurts,  _ it hurts so much _ like a thousand burning needles piercing my heart to see you become someone else but it's okay...I can bear it for your sake….but...but..." Taehyun's voice trembles as he rambles on, Hueningkai only stands and listens.

"You can't act like that…..you….I don't want to be hurt….you can't-" Taehyun is silenced when a pair of lips meet his, eyes wide in shock because Hueningkai  _ is kissing him. _ Hueningkai who is in a relationship with  _ someone else. _

Frantically he immediately pushes the taller boy away, heart drumming with mixed emotions at the action. 

"What the fuck Hueningkai!?"

Hueningkai just beams at him, if he had the energy he would've jumped and screamed but today was taxing and a smile is all he could give despite the euphoria he's in. "Oh my god all this time...I'm such an idiot…" he almost laughs at how pathetic he was.

Taehyun however is torn between hurt and confused, and even anger starts to ignite in the midst of things. Just what the fuck was that?! Is Hyuka trying to  _ cheat _ on Yeonjun  _ with him? _ Even that sounds so bizarre because the Hueningkai he knows is sweet and would never do something like that.

Yet the Hueningkai he knows doesn't kiss him out of the blue either.

"Huening Kamal Kai what the fuck, start talking now!!" he demands, he doesn't like this at all, not knowing what is going on or why Hueningkai thinks it's okay to just do what he did. Hueningkai now noticing the tone in Taehyun's voice tipping more on the angry side quickly jumps to explain himself. 

"I love you too Tyun! I always thought-" 

_ No no no no no he is not doing this _

Taehyun barely gives Hueningkai a chance to explain more, "I'm not hearing that bullshit, I'm sorry but I just can't" he is out the door by the second sentence, his footsteps drumming against the corridors of the dorm. 

But Hueningkai isn't the one to sit around either, he scrambles up to his feet and slips on some shoes before taking off after the boy. Down the stairs and onto the pouring streets, the rain got heavier into the night and the love of his life has run off to god knows where. 

"TAEHYUN!!! KANG TAEHYUN!!!" 

Screaming out on top of his lungs, he runs as far as his legs could carry while he is soaked from head to toe. Hueningkai races around the streets, not caring if the cold is freezing him to his bones. 

His tears mix with the rain while his heart trembles with fear, he can't lose Taehyun. For hours he sprints about like a madman under the rain and moonlight, people around him blurring into nothing as only one person remains in his thoughts. 

"Tae...Taehyun….Taehyun…"

It is freezing and his own energy slowly deplete. Before he knows it the world around Hueningkai tilts sideways and vanishes into a dark abyss.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "-are you sure….? But how..?" _

_ "We can't exactly pinpoint the source of it but I'd say it's a miracle…" _

Mumble voices, that's what he hears as his eyes fluttered open to a brightness. Hueningkai blinks his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting, the smell of antiseptic quickly hitting his nose, the smell of hospitals he knew Taehyun would say. 

"Oh he's awake!" Hueningkai feels a gentle hand on his own and slightly turns his head to face the person. "Mom?" He recognizes the face, his mother's face brightens up with a smile although the way her eyes are red he could tell she had been crying. 

"W-what happened?" He sees his dad next to her and his two sisters too, "Someone found you passed out in the streets….thank god nothing bad happened" his father explains while a hand goes to ruffle his hair soft black hair. But Hueningkai is suddenly hit with the events that happened that night, panic and worry already bubbling as he darts around looking for a particular brown haired boy.

"Where's Taehyun?! He ran off...I don't know where but….but...I was looking for him...we gotta find him!" He rambles on while trying to pry himself off the bed, but Hueningkai can feel his father and sisters stopping him from doing so.

Their faces are wearing expressions of hesitation, mouths wanting to form words but could never find the right thing to say to him. "What...what are you doing? We have to find Taehyun…." He helplessly begs but yelps when a pain shoots through his head. 

"Kai...sweetie….I'm so sorry…" His mother starts, her dark brown orbs glassy with tears. Hueningkai can only sit and let his anxiety flare up, all of his family members looked….guilty? Leah inches near and sits on the bedside, her face heavy with burden.

"Kai...I...Taehyunnie…. _ your Taehyunnie _ ...he...he isn't  **_real_ ** Kai….you made him up"

_ …… _

"What….what are you saying noona?! What are you…." It feels like the walls are closing in on him, it's suffocating all the sudden. The dread hanging in his heart grows tenfold as the panic rose. 

The tears drip down his cheeks, his hands balled up angrily "What do you mean?! Of course he's real! He comes to our house almost everyday for the past  _ twelve _ fucking years, what do you mean I  _ made him up?!" _ It doesn't make sense, it's bullshit. Is he dreaming?! "Noona stop fooling around!"

Leah sighs sadly, she expected her brother would react like this. But what is there to do? It's their own fault too for letting him stay in his delusions for so long that it became real to him. 

The days Bayiyih and herself silently look out for their brother fir a distance, watching Kai having conversations alone while in his room, ordering food or drinks for two but leaves one untouched while still talking to thin air in public.

When Hueningkai tells them stories of him and  _ 'Taehyun'  _ having fun at the arcade, knowing full well the boy had gone there alone. 

The times Leah follows Hueningkai to the rooftops during lunch breaks, keeping an eye on him silently as he holds conversations with no one around or putting his arms around thin air. What else can she do but watch? 

"There's something we should've told you a long time ago….." His mother starts, taking his hand into hers and traces circles on the back of his hand. "When you were 12, you were in a car accident...." Hueningkai swallows a lump in his throat, his body tensing at the new information. 

"Your head took some damage, you couldn't remember what happened then but it wasn't the only side effect…..you develop Schizophrenia from your head trauma…..you see things... but it's….all in your head…"

Hueningkai is sure his lungs stopped working, he can't breathe, this is too much and too sudden. This is too surreal, it can't be true...it just  _ can't. _ His hands tremble but Mrs Huening holds them tightly in hers hoping to calm him down.

"Those vitamins…….they're not vitamins aren't they…." He manages to mumble out after a few seconds, remembering how he would get scolded if he doesn't take those. Mr Huening nods, "They're medications so that you don't hallucinate too much….."

Hueningkai chokes up a sob, his back hitting the bed frame while both of his hands fly up to his mouth to muffle his cries. "Why…...why did….you never tell me...?" He manages to make out between sobs, the Huenings gather around to hug him. 

"You weren't exactly the happiest before then….but you were smiling  _ so much _ when….when you had  _ him _ , we couldn't bear to tell you the truth and see you sad again…"

"But why….why are you telling me now?" If they kept such a huge secret from him for so long, why would they tell him this now? Mrs and Mr Huening smiles at their son, her hands cupping his face. There's relief now, joyful tears of relief like the never ending storm in their lives has finally gone away.

"The doctors don't know how but you're cured, all this time we thought you'd be like that forever but...thank god...thank god you're cured sweetie" 

But why is his heart aching instead? 

Hueningkai spends the night in that very hospital room lying awake, body too restless and mind too clauded to sleep. He tries to recall how it felt when Taehyun is around, how having Taehyun felt like. 

Hueningkai can vividly remember the boy's small oval face, his sharp nose and especially those dark chocolate doe eyes. The way how Taehyun's soft fluffy brown hair feels tangled in his fingers or those beautiful lips that are soft to the touch. 

Hueningkai remembers how perfect that pair of arms felt around his torso whenever they cuddle or the way his smile seems to shine brighter than the sun itself. It's so crazy, how he is able to remember Taehyun so  _ clearly _ despite him not being real.

Every touch and every detail, he can imagine Taehyun sitting next to the bed now gazing softly down on him, his face lit by the moonlight, his voice calling out his name.

_ "Ningning~ I'm here" _

_ 'But he's not real…..he doesn't exist…' _ Hueningkai reminds himself and groans, turning himself over to bury his head into the pillow. The boy screams with all his heart, the fabric of the hospital pillow getting wet by the minute from all the crying.

The next morning comes quickly, after a quick check-up with the doctor he walks down to the lobby with his parents while still blankly staring down to the floor. A sudden thought came to him, Taehyun's house! He's been there a few times with Beomgyu.

Beomgyu is a friend from school, quite literally his only friend other than…. _ oh _

Make that his _only_ _real_ friend. 

Now that he thinks about it, maybe that's why most kids stay clear of him. But why didn't Beomgyu? Well he's about to find out. Hueningkai excuses himself once they get home, saying he's going to meet Beomgyu but in reality he's heading to Taehyun's house.

Hueningkai jogs down the very same sidewalk he perfectly remembers running along with Taehyun when they were younger. He can't help but smile at the fond memory, he keeps trotting down the path to a familiar apartment. 

_ 6th floor….house number 5…. _

The grey door is in front of him, but Hueningkai still hesitates, his hand only hovering on the doorbell button. Taking a deep breath, he presses the button and waits, his heart picks up pace by the sound of doorknob being turned.

"Hueningkai? Hi... what's up?" Instead of Taehyun's brown hair he sees black hair and a confused face. Beomgyu stood at the door almost in shock at the sight of him, the boy suddenly widening his eyes "Oh um...looking for Taehyun?" He asks knowingly.

Hueningkai sighs and lets his gaze fall to the floor "He doesn't live here doesn't he?" He mutters timidly, his fist shaking at his sides. Beomgyu nearly gawks but quickly regains his cool, "You- I mean...you….." instead of continuing he pulls Hueningkai in and rush them into his room. 

Hueningkai dejectedly curls up into a ball, of course he's not here, it's not his house, Taehyun doesn't exist. Beomgyu sat down next to him, concerned for his junior since middle school. "Hey…...did you….find out?" He asks and Kai nods along. 

"They said I'm cured…." Hueningkai whispers out a sob, Beomgyu's lips curve into an 'o' and pats Hueningkai's back to comfort him. "I guess you're wondering how I knew….your sister told me and asked me to play along...I don't know how or why you think this is... Taehyun's house but- The point is, they just want to see you happy"

Truthfully he was skeptical about the whole thing at first, Hueningkai has quite the reputation as the crazy kid who  _ 'sees things' _ at school which he somehow never heard about but the boy is kinda endearing when you get to know him. Besides, he feels sympathy for Hueningkai, he didn't choose to have Schizophrenia. 

Hueningkai only grumbles in return, "It hurts…..I don't want him to be….I want him to be  _ real _ …..I want to be with him…. _ I love him" _ Hueningkai pours out his heart while Beomgyu sat next to him and lend an ear to listen.

The person he loves, the source of his happiness and comfort, it's all just a sick illusion his head tricked him into thinking that it's real. Being in love with a fiction his own mind made up, Hueningkai basically hit a new level of pathetic. 

Unless…..he could make it  **_real_ ** _.  _

Hueningkai looks up from his hands and stares at Beomgyu, making the older boy slightly tensed by the fixated stare. "Um….is there something on my face….?" Hueningkai blinks and shakes his head, he wipes his tears and gets up to his feet. 

"Hyung…..can we….hang out this weekend? At that cafe down a few blocks from here?" He asks, adding in a tinge of shyness to sell the bait. Beomgyu who is taken back by the sudden shift of mood can barely compute his words before nodding at the offer. 

Hueningkai thanked him for dealing with his nonsense all this time and apologizes for the abrupt visit. Beomgyu has to admit, it's giving him really  _ weird _ vibes that's sending shivers down his spine. Something about that smile just doesn't…. _ look right. _

But maybe he's just overthinking as usual, Hueningkai is one of the most harmless and sweetest kid he's ever met. That boy can do no wrong, he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. 

What even can a 20-year-old kid do that would have him feeling so sick in the gut by a simple offer....?

.

.

.

.

.

Beomgyu bit his lips as he fixes his hair, it's been days yet he still can't shake off the uneasiness he feels about this meeting. "Hey….you okay?" Beomgyu nearly jumps at the voice, he laughs and turns to playfully glare at the newcomer. 

"Hyung don't do that!" The raven haired boy exclaims while the new figure steps into the room and pulls him into a warm embrace, Beomgyu giggles when he feels the fringes of his hair being brushed aside and a pair of lips pecking his forehead. 

He melts into the comforting touch, almost forgetting about his meeting with Hueningkai all together. "Soobin hyung, when did you come back? And how dare you didn't tell me!" Beomgyu questions his boyfriend, he remembered Soobin had to leave to Amsterdam for a student transfer program.

The taller boy laughs and pats Beomgyu's head, the boy may be glaring but Soobin knows he likes it "Can't a guy surprise his boyfriend?" He all but nuzzles his nose into the crown of Beomgyu's head, the other boy blushing madly at the gesture.

"Sooobinnnn hyuuungggg~ stooooop!" No whining is stopping Soobin from littering Beomgyu's entire face with kisses. They did settle down to sit on Beomgyu's bed, "Now….are you gonna tell me what got you so tensed just now?" Beomgyu groans, was it that obvious?

"It's nothing….just gonna go hang out with a friend in a few.." Beomgyu pouts cause he knows Soobin is not buying his bullshit, the older never does given how bad of a liar he is. Soobin gives him a skeptical look "Baby you look like someone is gonna escort you to your execution for something you didn't do"

"That's oddly specific" Beomgyu retorts but Soobin is now giving him that  _ stare _ , the one where it's scrutinizing and concerning at the same time. There's nothing he can do because he really can't resist  _ that,  _ so Beomgyu relentlessly sighs and gives in.

"It's with Hueningkai," he says while Soobin takes a few seconds to rack his brain for a face. "Oh! You mean the schizophrenic kid? The one who thinks this is his imaginary friend's house?" Beomgyu nods before adding on "He got cured recently and his family told the truth…didn't take it too well" Soobin hums and nods along.

"But then he asked if we could hang out a couple days ago but...I don't know? It just feels…. weird…" Beomgyu breathes out and looks up to Soobin when he feels the elder's hand taking his with a warm smile on his face "You don't have to go if you're uncomfortable you know? Just tell him something came up... you're not really going to be lying~"

Beomgyu gasps and playfully punches the smirk off Soobin's face, "But for real Gyu…. he's your friend right?….he'll understand" Soobin coaxes, frankly even he is starting to feel a little uneasy. "It's just that…. it'll be a jerk move hyung. He may be one of my friends but I'm his  _ only  _ friend...I can't just bail on him like that…"

Even if it makes his gut twist in all the wrong ways.

Soobin sighs, he then grins and yanks Beomgyu into his chest, chuckling as the boy snuggles into his embrace like a little puppy "Always the one to think of others first….the world doesn't deserve you baby…" he mumbles under his breath, Beomgyu can only shyly bury his face into Soobin's hoodie. 

Soobin softly kisses his temple "Stay safe Beomgyu….I love you" he mutters against the kiss, his fingers tangling with the younger boy's. Beomgyu hums, "I will hyung, I love you too.."

Soobin drops off his boyfriend in front of the cafe, giving him one last kiss before going on his way. From the glass window, Beomgyu can see Kai waiting for him at a two person booth, his instincts are yelling at him to just forget it and call Soobin back but the boy pushes it down and steps foot into the cafe.

Hueningkai's face breaks into a smile when he sees the boy, "I hope I hadn't keep you waiting for too long…..my boyfriend just got back after a while…" he says casually while pulling out the chair to sit. Hueningkai shakes his head "Nah, I'm good. You have….a boyfriend?" 

Beomgyu can feel his cheeks reddening as he nods, Hueningkai returns the grin and nods "Must be nice….order?" He suggests when a female waitress walks over to them. 

For the entire time, Beomgyu is glad he hadn't bailed. Hueningkai is acting as he usually is and sure he's a bit subdued when stories of his past with Taehyun come up every now and then but everything is perfectly normal. The jokes and teasing is still there and if he is being honest, Hueningkai looked more at ease.

Beomgyu now feels kind of stupid for worrying himself and Soobin so much over nothing.

After finishing their drinks and snacks, Hueningkai asks if Beomgyu can help him pack up his things at his dorm. "You're dropping out?" The taller boy nods sadly, "I just need time to re-collect myself before I continue…..this place.. it reminds me too much of Taehyunnie" 

The place is almost empty anyway, only a couple more boxes left and a few more knick knacks here and there. Beomgyu inspects the place and frowns in confusion, "Kai everything is all packed….what do you-"

He feels something covering his mouth and nose, strong arms capturing him while he tries to fight back. Beomgyu trashes and manages to break free, "Hueningkai what the hell?!" But he couldn't say more when the black haired boy lunges at him and pins him to the floor.

No traces of sanity in his usually gentle eyes, only a crazed smile while he shoves the drugged gag onto Beomgyu's face. Beomgyu can feel himself unable to fight back, his mind slowly going fuzzy while the cries for help die in his throat. 

His heart hammers with terror at the reality of things, what and how and  _ why?  _ The boy on top of him, in the midst of his hazy vision, that's not the Hueningkai he knows. This is a maniac, and he can feel his tears pricking thinking of whatever the fuck is going to happen to him.

Beomgyu's guts were right all along, he shouldn't have come.

"Sorry hyung….but I can't live without my Taehyunnie…." a voice he could no longer distinguish says as the dark spots took over his vision, his weakened body goes limp and still.

Hueningkai smiles in satisfaction, he gets up and looks down on his 'mold' from head to toe. "You're perfect…..just the right height and size….." the drug he used should be able to keep Beomgyu out cold for days. Hueningkai grins to himself, leaning down he caresses Beomgyu's face with the tip of his fingers.

"What isn't real…..can be made real right Taehyunnie?"

.

.

.

.

.

{To Be Continued....}


	2. Make It Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Mentions of surgery!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shifting uncomfortably, Beomgyu turns and toss before blinking his eyes. It took him three seconds before reality crashed down on him and had him shooting up from his lying position on the bed he's sleeping in. 

_ Bed? Holy shit-  _

He kicks off the blanket and shakingly hugs himself in relief when he sees that he is fully clothed. Except, he didn't remember wearing this….night gown? It's a plain white dress that he definitely does not remember owning. Beomgyu looks around the room he's in, it's a small studio apartment layout.

There's a small kitchenette nearby, a couch, a wardrobe, a small TV and a small dining table for two plus random furniture or decoration here and there. He guesses the door at the very front if he is the exit while the other door next to the kitchen is the toilet. 

Beomgyu instantly tries to steady his already rapid breathing, but it didn't help that he notices the cuff chained around his left foot. He's kidnapped, probably far away from home, from his family, friends and safety. In his sudden spike of panic, Beomgyu experimentally tugs on the chain.

It's cold to his skin but not too tight so it didn't hurt as much but it's not coming off even if he used all his strength, the boy suddenly gasps when he recalls who could be his predator. 

_ Hueningkai _

Beomgyu wants nothing more than to curl up and cry, he's terrified to the bones. These things don't happen in real life, friends turned maniacs kidnapping you was only supposed to happen in movies. But he's here now, chained and is in god knows where Hueningkai would've brought him to. 

“Why is he even doing this?!” Beomgyu frustratedly screams, maybe if he screams loud enough someone might hear him right? But even as he screamed till his throat burned, nobody came. He's still alone in the plain studio apartment. 

Beomgyu defeatedly picks himself off the bed, the chain is quite long and its other end is chained to the floor, perhaps it was made so that he can move around. Beomgyu turns on the tap water and chugs down a glass of water down his throat, his eyes falling onto the white food packaging on the table.

Walking over, he can read  _ 'Eat this when you wake up Taehyunnie, I'll be back soon! love you♡ - Your Ningning'  _ it made his stomach churn in disgust despite the rumble of hunger, so it is Hueningkai who kidnapped him. He opens the packaging anyway and sticks out his tongue in disgust when he sees sushi.

Beomgyu huffs and pushes the food away, he rather starves than eats seafood. But the note said Hueningkai is referring to Taehyun which is puzzling because the boy is cured of his Schizophrenia wasn't he? 

Carefully, he keeps the food in the mini fridge and looks around some more, the many documents on the dressing table catches his attention.

Beomgyu makes his way over and accidentally looks into the mirror. His whole body freezes in place, a different kind of dread washes through him as the reflection in the mirror stares back into his soul. 

The sickness he felt comes back rolling with a whole new force, his body trembles and backs away till his legs give away and he is once again sitting on the bedside but his gaze can't be torn off from the sight. 

Shaking hands climb up to touch his face, cold salty tears of disbelief and horror make their way down his cheeks and create wet spots on the white dress he is adorned in.

_ 'No….no it c-can't….this…. isn't real….no way….please...no' _

Looking right back at him in the mirror…..

_ Isn't him _

A different face, small and quaint with distinctive facial features and a high sharp nose. A face he's never seen in his entire life and definitely isn't his own. Whoever it is, it's not him, that's not what he looks like at all.

What had Kai  _ done to him? _

Beomgyu harshly rubs his eyes repeatedly and wipes off the tears, there has to be a mistake. Why does he... How...What on earth is going on?! On the bright side of things, the boy didn't have to look too far to find the answer.

Those documents were doctor notes and patient files of a patient by the name Kang Taehyun going through a fucking  _ plastic surgery operation _ . The name on the page glares at him, his picture; his original picture of how he originally looked like is on the file and Beomgyu feels like he can throw up despite not eating anything when it finally dawned on him  _ why  _ Hueningkai did all this. 

That sick bastard, he's trying to  _ make _ Beomgyu into Taehyun. 

Beomgyu slams down the papers with a new hint of fury, how fucking dare he?! After all Beomgyu has done for him! All those years of putting up with his bullshit- 

He momentarily freezes up upon hearing the doorknob turning, "Taehyunnie I'm back! Are you- Oh you're awake!!" Speaking of the devil himself, Hueningkai enters the house carrying a shopping bag with a big happy smile on his face.

"YOU FUCKER!!" Beomgyu wants to lunge at him, throwing himself at the male but Hueningkai easily dodges by stepping aside. The chain on his foot is not helping his case, it's restricting his movements plus god knows how long he was out cold and has barely any energy to do anything. 

Heuningkai smirks and easily grabs him, Beomgyu screams as he is pinned to the wall, struggling to break free of the younger boy's stronger grip "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE?! YOU SICK BASTARD!! I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS FUCKING ARRESTED-" 

Alas his lips are silenced when a thin blade is pressed against his neck just above Adam's apple. Beomgyu finds himself holding his breath at the obvious warning, he hates it that he's powerless with no means of defense.

Hueningkai laughs, the taller male throws his head back and laughs like this was some sort of game. "Taehyunnie….what are you talking about? You're so funny!!" he exclaims, that stupid grin still on his face. Beomgyu feels goosebumps all over, this kid has definitely gone crazy.

This wasn’t the Kai he knew, this is a maniac.

But the laughter dies as quick as it came, the boy now looks down on the slightly older male with a much grim expression, one that bears a warning. "You know....Taehyunnie….I don't want to hurt you love…..but I will if I must…." Beomgyu gulps and yelps out a scream when his hands are yanked down and cuffed. 

The new addition of metal restraints on his wrist restricting more of his movements. The blade is removed, but Beomgyu doesn't dare to utter a word because he knows he’s damn well powerless and there’s nothing he could do but to only keep his gaze casted to the floor. He's scared, never in his life had he been so terrified of a person. 

But Hueningkai lifts his face to look up to him, a glare on his crazed face. The same face who was telling him a dumb corny joke about bees just the other day.

"Understood…. Taehyunnie?" Beomgyu viciously nods like his life is depending on it, it really feels like it was. There's no telling what the maniac would do if he were to disobey. But his actions only made Kai grab his jaws roughly, a displeased expression on his face "Words love….use your words, let me hear you dearest" 

Beomgyu can feel the tears rolling again, his breath ragged and unsteady, he doesn't want to do this, he wants to go home.

"Yes Hueningkai…" he whispers out, Hueningkai's face is instantly back to that innocent-like happy grin. The taller boy pulls Beomgyu's hands over his head before leaning down suddenly and Beomgyu wants to shove him back, to push him away but he knows he can't, it'll only doom himself if he does.

Beomgyu tries not to let his sobs make a sound when the foreign lips pressed against his own, he stays frozen while Hueningkai has his way with him until a sudden jab to his side pushes him to react and kisses back. He feels the last of the fight in him dies down to nothing when he can feel Hueningkai smirk against the kiss.

_ 'So-someone….anyone….p-please….save me' _

He sat on the bed later while staring blankly into the mirror, looking at the stranger's face he's forced to wear on his skin. "Why didn't you eat? Aish Taehyun, you always nag me for not eating properly but you go do things like this!" Hueningkai exclaims when he sees the untouched sushi in the mini fridge.

The boy pulls it out and sits next to Beomgyu who refuses to even face him, he wants to hug himself and curl up in a corner to cry, in fact that’s all he’s ever wanted to do ever since he woke up, wishing maybe this was some sort of sick nightmare and he’ll wake up in Soobin’s arms in a bit. 

Soobin, oh god Soobin must be so worried, he would search for Beomgyu right? But after what he had let Hueningkai do to him….would he still….want him?

Even though it was just a kiss he feels so violated and disgusting, oh god what would  _ Soobin think? _ He just let the other male do what he wants because he's such a  _ coward. _

Hueningkai eagerly picks up a piece of sushi and presses it against Beomgyu's lips, "I don't want it" he mutters albeit a little hesitantly. Hueningkai frowns in confusion, "But they're your favorite! You always prefer seafood over everything else.." Beomgyu shakes his head, desperately wanting to yell he's not Taehyun, he hates seafood.

"Taehyun" at the drop of his voice, Beomgyu immediately turns to face him, lips wobbly as he accepts the food and stomachs it down. Okay it's not  _ that _ bad but it doesn't mean he likes or wants to eat more of it, Hueningkai begins to smile again and happily feeds his  _ 'Taehyunnie'. _

And Beomgyu, all he can do is sit and accept it, the food, this kidnapping. 

After being fed, Beomgyu found out Hueningkai wants to dye his hair brown, perhaps because the Taehyun he knows is brown haired. That's when he chucks the last of his dignity out of the window and throws himself all over the boy, "Ah Ningning...ningning please….I like this hair...Taehyunnie loves it….please you don't have to-" 

It's the last thing that he has which is part of the original him, his true self. He has already lost a lot of his identity, he can't lose himself too.

Turning his hair brown would mean more of him has become Taehyun and he really doesn't want that. He can't be more Taehyun than he is Beomgyu. The boy feels a tinge of hope when he sees the pink tints on Hueningkai's cheeks. 

It disgusts him so much of what he has to do, but how can he think of being back in Soobin's warm and safe embrace when he doesn't know if he's ever going to escape from Hueningkai's maniac claws?

"Ah but Taehyunnie I love how brown looks on you! C'mon love don't be like that…." Hueningkai's grip on his forearms is so tight Beomgyu is sure that's another warning, he exasperatedly follows along like the obedient puppet he's becoming by each minute. 

And it's barely been a day since he woke up.

Beomgyu silently cries as he watches how the strands of his natural dark hair slowly turn to a shade of brown as Hueningkai works his way through his hair. The younger's hand smoothing the color onto his hair as carefully as he could as if not to hurt him, how is he the same person who held a blade to his throat hours ago? 

If Beomgyu had barely been able to recognize himself then, now he doesn't even know the person in the mirror that's supposed to be him.

But he guesses that's what Hueningkai is trying to achieve, he's not supposed to be him, he's supposed to be Kang Taehyun, not Choi Beomgyu.

"Look at you Taehyunnie….look at you….so pretty~" Hueningkai gleefully cheers once his work is done. Now this truly looks like Taehyun, he can finally have his lover to himself. Planning to make Taehyun real was a lot of work, but now that it all comes together perfectly Hueningkai knows it's worth it.

He finally has Taehyun, a real Taehyun.

Although Taehyun is acting differently from his usual attitude, Hueningkai is sure he'll come along in a given time. Afterall, they have all the time in the world and he is never going to lose Taehyun ever again. 

Beomgyu loses hope of escaping with each passing day, he spends the days throwing up a facade and plays his part to please his captor and the nights crying himself to sleep from fear and exhaustion. 

The only window in the room has iron bars fixed on and of course the chains around his foot, since Hueningkai never takes it off he has no idea where the younger could've hidden the key.

Beomgyu had wondered if the walls are soundproof or is he in a place where no one is able to hear him. From the view of the window he can tell he must be at least 5 floors up in the air so this must be a flat of some sort.

It's after week 3 when he concludes no, he's never getting out of here and it's better to just…. accept it and keep Hueningkai happy if he wants to at least keep surviving.

But the thing is, being Taehyun is taxing, Hueningkai expects him to act like him, talk like him,  _ think  _ like him and it's really hard when Beomgyu has never met the guy, how can he when Taehyun isn't  _ a real person. _ Taehyun is just a figment of Kai’s imagination.

And each time he goes  _ off character _ , Hueningkai will throw him a dangerous glare that holds a merciless promise.

Does Hueningkai treat Taehyun like this too? Maybe not since Taehyun most likely didn't need to be threatened to love Hueningkai. Hueningkai probably just had to ask Taehyun nicely  _ "Run away and live with me?" _ And he'll have Taehyun at  _ 'Run' _ wouldn’t he?

Hueningkai loves Taehyun, does that mean the Taehyun he knows loves him too? 

It's insane and terrifying how Hueningkai notices every single detail down to a T, but that sounds about right since the dude is created by  _ his own head. _

Beomgyu is sure it has only been a month at the very least since he woke up in this hell but he's already picking up so many new habits and slowly forgetting his own. Losing more and more of his own self with each tick of the clock.

He now scratches his neck when he's nervous, habitually links his arms with Hueningkai whenever the boy is next to him, does little jumps and claps whenever he's expected to be excited. Things he's never done before but here he is, sometimes doing it unconsciously even when Hueningkai isn't around. And it scares him so much upon realizing what he's becoming.

He's even  _ talking _ in a different voice, Beomgyu started to practice using a slightly higher pitch and different tone to talk when Hueningkai had told him his voice sounds different and he had not looked  _ happy  _ when he said it. Sometimes even the subconscious voice talking in his head doesn't sound like him anymore.

The same cycle of daily routine definitely played a part, Hueningkai will leave the apartment in the mornings probably for work and return in the afternoon to spend the rest of the day devoting his full attention to Beomgyu. 

When he isn't home, Beomgyu either mentally prepares for the when he does come home or distract himself by reconnecting with his true self, doing things like playing Hueningkai's guitar or taking random pictures around the room with the Polaroid camera Hueningkai got him.

Being Choi Beomgyu instead of Kang Taehyun because if he's being honest…. he feels himself changing more and more into Taehyun. And it scared him.

By what feels like the 9th week of being trapped inside that apartment, Beomgyu breaks down crying one morning when a rush of anxiety consumes him. 

The boy wakes up early as usual and throws on his usual smile and lets Hueningkai kiss his temples before going out, the usual cycle. 

It's all good till he finishes dressing himself up and having breakfast, his hand slips and accidentally spills milk all over a new dress. "Ugh, Taehyun you clumsy klutz!" He wonders out loud to himself with a sigh. There's a 5 seconds silent pause before his hands push the table over and the boy backs up to a wall while gripping his head.

Being alone derived Beomgyu into talking to himself a lot but he has always referred to himself with his real name, that's how he keeps himself grounded. But now that his own mind is calling himself Taehyun, Beomgyu is plagued with the fear of a possibility of him forgetting his identity.

The boy drops down to the ground and hugs his knees, what's becoming of him? Is he losing his sense of differentiating between his own identity and another that he is forced to take on so soon?

The boy lets his tears fall once more, digging deep into his mind to mind for the memories before his life turned into this madness.  _ 'Taeh-Beomgyu….Beomgyu please get a hold of yourself!!' _ he screams in internally. 

How did it turn out like this? Why him? He's never been difficult for his parents, always works hard in school and only a year away from getting his degree in Business Administration. He's got wonderful friends and an even amazing boyfriend who he always thought he'd spend the rest of his life with.

Beomgyu has dreams, he has goals like any other soul on this planet but now? All those things are ripped away from the palm of his hand, everything he knew and love gone in a blink of an eye. Just what crime did he commit in his past life to be deserving of this?

How much longer till he would not respond to the call of 'Beomgyu' anymore? 

Hueningkai at the very least took care of everything, he'll cook, do the laundry and basically take care of all of Beomgyu's basic necessities. He makes sures his Taehyunnie is as comfortable as possible because his whole world deserves nothing less.

He had to work at a convenient store under a different name, but even then Taehyun never left his mind. The boy finds himself grinding to himself thinking of his lover while at work, always so eager to quickly finish his shift so he can be with his Taehyunnie.

The food he occasionally cooks or buy is almost always some kind of seafood or noodles while Beomgyu's clothes are just collection of dresses due to the chained cuff on around his foot, Hueningkai took off the handcuffs three days after the first day and that was the last time Beomgyu was made to wear it.

Sometimes the boy will want kisses or to makeout with his Taehyunnie, it's horrible and Beomgyu can never be more disgusted with himself even if the skin on his face doesn't feel like his own. But he's always secretly thankful that these actions never go beyond a few purple marks on his neck, he doesn't know how he'll cope if Hueningkai did cross that line. 

And if he scrubs the purple spots till his skin turns red and stings the next morning, Hueningkai never found out. 

"I'll be back soon, spoiler alert! I'm getting you a lil present Taehyunnie since it's your special day!!" Hueningkai chirps one day, ruffling Beomgyu's hair while the boy giggles. "Bye Ningning~" He learns to peck a quick kiss on Beomgyu's cheeks and steps out of the door, the sound of door locking follows right after.

The smile falters and Beomgyu goes to lay down on the bed, finding himself blankly staring at the ceiling. He yawns and turns his face to the side, eyes landing exactly on the top of the vanity table.

Where Hueningkai's phone is, left behind by the male himself.

Beomgyu immediately jumps to his feet, Hueningkai  _ never  _ leaves his phone and the reason is obvious. His heart hammers against his chest, feet almost trembling as he goes to reach it. He carefully takes the thing into his hand, fingers hesitantly hovering on the homescreen button.

_ 'Taehyun what are you doing….' _ his mind tells him and it's like a battle is going on in his head, should he do this? 

His thumb presses the button, the screen lit up to show a picture of himself asleep, the tip of Beomgyu's lips curves at it  _ 'Aww Ningning...cute..' _ the boy widen his eyes and quickly push away the thought, shuddering at his own mind for thinking as such.

The words Enter PIN glares at him, Beomgyu groans and he can feel himself nervously sweating for some reason. Why is he so anxious to do this?

_ 'Because Taehyun wouldn't do this….he wouldn't betray Ningning like this…..Bu-but I'm... not... Taehyun…....right?' _

Beomgyu's fingers glide on the screen, biting on his lips as he puts in Hueningkai's birthday, the 'Password Incorrect' feels like a slap to the face. Beomgyu shakes his head and tries to focus, what else is there? What would a crazy maniac put as his phone password?

Beomgyu perks up at a memory of Hueningkai saying it's his 'special day', he slides down to check the date and hopes to god it's correct. 

**'0205'**

The lock screen unlocks to a homescreen with their selfie as the wallpaper, Beomgyu nearly cries then and there. But the battery is at 4%, Beomgyu waste no more time. His shaky hands opens the call app and dials in the number he had burned into his memory since 4 years ago.

The boy is near tears as the phone is pressed against his ear, it rings and rings while he waits, he waits for the voice he hasn't heard in….in god knows how long he has been in this goddamn prison. 

**"Hello? This is Choi Soobin speaking..hello who is this?"**

And Beomgyu sobs, he lets the tears flood down as his voice dies at his throat to speak. It's been too long, gosh he  _ missed  _ that voice.

**"Woah hey calm down? Hey who is this..?? Are you okay?? Um...can you breathe..? Please listen to me and try to breathe okay…."**

"S-Soobin h-hyung…."

**"....."**

"H-hyung….please..p-please….save...me"

**".....who are you? Please try to breathe and calm down …….. are you mistaking me for someone else? Are you in trouble? should I call-"**

"Taehyu-no...I’m...Be-Beomgyu…. I'm….Ch-Choi..?...B-Beomgyu"

**"......Wh-what"**

"Please p-please...hyung….please...save me-"

The call ends abruptly when the battery hits 0% and Beomgyu screams out loud while still sobbing in between his breath "NO! don't go!!" His fingers pressing hard on the homescreen button and the on button at the side but the screen remains pitch black.

A mockery of how he lost his only chance to escape all because he can't hold his shit together for a few seconds. He wants to raise the thing in the air and smash it down but Hueningkai wouldn't be pleased with that.

_ 'You're not violent Tyun-No, Im…NOT... I'm…...Taehyun…' _

Beomgyu places the phone back where he found it and throws himself on the bed screaming and kicking. Riding out all his frustration till his body curls up into a ball on the bed, the pillowcase dampening once more.

.

.

.

.

.

_ 'Location detected; Sending data to Proto-01' _

Soobin lets out a shaky breath when he hears a  _ 'ping!' _ from his special tech watch. The thin gadget on his wrist showing him the route to the traced location which was the last signal from the phone call. 

Any other day he would simply relay the information back to the agency and make sure backup is on the way but that person….the voice he heard crumbling on the other side of the line was claiming himself to be  _ Beomgyu. _

His Beomgyu, the one he should've never let him go that day.

When Beomgyu went missing there was no one else in the world who blames themselves for it more than Soobin. The boy was so nervous about it, his guts were giving him all sorts of warning, Soobin can still recall that beautiful face being so tense. Till this day he asked himself just why hadn’t he stopped him, he could’ve saved Beomgyu.

He was last spotted at a university dormitory with Hueningkai, who also went missing on the same day. Their families searched, the police did their part but as weeks turned into months, their hope died along with the chances of finding Beomgyu and Hueningkai.

The incident was a strange one, it was like the two dropped off the face of the planet so the police came to a conclusion that they were kidnapped, and while everyone else may have begun to grieve and accept their loss by the 8th month, Soobin never stopped searching.

He traveled the world, a lost soul on a wild goose chase with no map other than his yearning to save the love of his life. But even the brightest torches lose their flames, after some time, Soobin continues to finish his studies in IT engineering with a burdened heart.

Upon graduation, he joins a detective agency as tech support in research and development, in fact the very tech watch he's wearing is an invention of his own. The path certainly was a different route that the one he originally took, he had only wanted to be a free-lance programmer some time ago. 

Perhaps him joining BigHit Corp was also because he thought he could find resources to find Beomgyu, which definitely isn't any help to his case since months passed and they dropped the case a while ago. A lost cause they would tell him, that he should move on.

But he can’t

So what are the odds that while on his mandatory vacation somewhere under his therapist's orders to ease his mind and process his loss that he's been suppressing, someone who claims to be Beomgyu contacts him while he’s just chilling in a cafe? 

He added a second number since then, one for all of his calls and the other just for that one phone call from Beomgyu that would bring him back to his side. The one phone call that might have come moments ago. 

Soobin half hoped that one day the boy could hear Beomgyu's voice over the line again. But this voice is different, it was breathy and slightly higher pitched than Beomgyu's voice that he knows. Much different from the recordings of calls he listens to at night of their past conversations, and it was so fearful, so terrified.

Though Soobin feels a nagging at his gut to not think about it, it could most likely be just him giving into his delusions but what if he's not? What if….that  _ is  _ Beomgyu?

He immediately plugged in his phone to his laptop at the first sign of panic on the other side of the call, his self-programmed system jumping to track down the exact location of the phone signal. Soobin looks at the location being pinpointed, it is only a few minutes away on his motorbike and he really has nothing better to do, plus Beomgyu or not it’s definitely someone who is in trouble.

With that he packs his things, swings up his motorbike and drives off to said location without a moment to lose. 

He had failed Beomgyu in the past, so he isn’t about to fail anyone else if he can help it.

.

.

.

.

.

(To be continued....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ain't done yet lol

**Author's Note:**

> im so not sorry
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME LMAOOO


End file.
